Katie and Jake's Wedding
A PAW Patrol Fanfic It's Katie and Jake's Wedding Day!! She is getting ready at the church. Jake wears a white tuxedo, with a black bowtie and cummerbund. while Katie wears a white strapless white wedding gown, with its bodice wrapped around her arms and a purple sash wrapped around the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched her bouquet of violet and white roses and her tiara has a lavender gem on each side with her beautiful waist-length veil protruding from it. Jake still dreamt of that very day, ever since. Now, he's finally marrying his true love. Ryder became his best man, and Marshall became the ring bearer. Mia decided to become Katie's maid of honor, and the rest of the girls became her bridesmaids. The bridal chorus began as the doors opened, revealing the bride: Katie. She takes her place next to her groom, still happy that she is getting married. The priest took his place on the podium, as he begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O God, as Jake and Katie begin their journey down the road of life together. We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way. Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less. Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met. Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves. Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them. Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good. Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives. But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever." Everyone said "Amen" as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Jake and Katie. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Apart from Ryder's accidental gas attack, no one objected. "Okay… let's move on." The priest then said. "Jake, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?" "I do." Jake said as he focuses his eye towards his bride. "And Katie, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?" "I do." Katie said as her focus is turned to her groom. "Now, join your hands to show that your hearts are joined together in love." The priest told them. Jake and Katie both held their hands, not taking their eyes off of each other for one second. "Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest told Marshall, as he walked between them lowered the cushion beside them. On it are the wedding rings. Jake took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings. "With this ring, I, Jake, take you Katie to be my wife, before God who brought us together; to love and cherish you even as Christ loved the Church and gave Himself for it, to lead you and share all of life's experiences with you by following God through them. That through His grace, Gretchen, we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Jake then slid the wedding ring on Katie's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring. "And with this ring, I, Katie, take you, Jake. to be my husband, before God who brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God. That through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Katie then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Jake's ring finger. "Now, Jake and Katie, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Jake then recited his vows first. "Before our friends and those so special to us here, on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I Jake take you Katie as my wife, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forever more." Katie then recited her vows. "Before our friends and those so special to us here, on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I Katie take you Jake as my husband, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forever more." "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Jake and Katie have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, by the Providence of Adventure Bay, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke. Jake lifted Katie's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives. Mia softly wept at this very sight. She sometimes wished she never shouldn't have dumped Trent in the first place. As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, everyone started applauding for the beginning of their new life together. Jake picks Katie up by the threshold, carried her to the limousine, and drove off the site of the reception.